Oh What A Day
by galindaby
Summary: Kurt is having a really bad day, but someone might be able to turn it around... Set somewhere after Silly Love Songs


_So, here goes some mindless Klaine. I've been constantly reading it for months now, but up until now I couldn't find the inspiration to actually write something. I hope it's not too bad (not my first fanfiction, but my first Klaine, after all). If it is, blame it on the fact that I felt the desperate need to just write something and started it late at night. Therefore, I'm also too tired to read it over again and I just want it out and posted, so if there are mistakes, either just live with it or tell me so in a hopefully not too mean review :) (You're also welcome to beta me if you feel the need to do so ;) )_

_If you don't think I suck completely and actually read author's notes, I'm open to prompts. If you want me to write something (that is Klaine, that is) just tell me so in a review or send me a PM. Try to stick to oneshots, I'm really busy studying right now and it might take some time until I actually write something. But you can be sure that I'll reply to anything that's send to me, so feel free to do so :D_

_Up until then, read and enjoy (and review, if you find it in you to be so nice :) )_

**Oh, What A Day**

It was just one of these days. Admittedly, those days didn't happen a lot to one certain Kurt Hummel. But occasionally, they did, and it was terrifying.

It all started out the moment he got out of bed. Or rather, tried to get out of bed. He just rolled over in an attempt to simultaneously shut up his alarm and get his legs on the floor. Of course, he hadn't noticed how close he was lying to the edge of the bed, resulting in him falling off. For the first time in almost five years, as might be added.

So, slightly bruised and more than slightly frustrated, he had struggled to get up again, somehow slamming his toe in the nightstand in the process. He grumbled all the way across the room to his bathroom, only to have a rather painful collision with the door frame when he finally got there.

To make things worth, it didn't stop there. Upon his daily morning routine, he somehow managed to spill _all_ of his moisturizers, which left him not only with horrible skin, but with hardly any time to deal with his hair, as he had to clean up the whole room first. He even needed to move furniture to get in the less accessible corners.

Naturally, his hair refused to cooperate in the little time he had left and even an obscene amount of hairspray did nothing to make it look any less messed up. A quick glance at the clock in his bedroom told him that he definitely didn't have the time to pull up to the Lima Bean. Still feeling the desperate need for caffeine, Kurt hastened down the stairs, missing the last one and conveniently falling into Finn, whom he ended up sprawled on top of. After a _very _awkward moment, Kurt got back on his feet again, mumbling an apology and running off to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. He could really need it by now.

But fate had other plans for him, obviously. The second he made to enter the kitchen, the door swung open, hitting him hard in the face. He could just tell that his nose was broken he didn't need the blood running down his face to do so. Next thing he knew, Carole was by his side, uttering an endless string of apologies and calling in Burt's direction to get ready to drive Kurt to the next hospital. Kurt tried to calm her down and get her off of the guilty track, but the moment he opened his mouth he somehow almost choked on his own blood, suffering a glorious coughing fit that had Burt down the stairs and keys in hand in no time at all.

The ride was spent in complete silence. Kurt pressed a towel to his nose that simply refused to stop bleeding. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the slight shaking of his hand or the weird dizziness. After all, he was losing quite a bit of blood there. He did notice it, though, as his legs decided to give out the moment he got out of the car, which led to an unpleasant encounter with the floor.

By the time he entered the hospital, Kurt sported several bruises all over his body, a broken, bleeding nose, a black eye and was shaking all over to do very low blood sugar. On top of that, his hair looked horrible, his skin was dry as hell and his uniform was covered in blood and dirt. All of that suffered without a single drop of caffeine.

So naturally, he tried to get Burt to get him some coffee the moment the latter finished filling in the necessary forms. Ten minutes later, Burt returned empty handed. Both coffee machines just happened to be out of order. Sighing, Kurt returned his attention to the _Financial Times _he was forced to read as all the _Vogues_ had been grabbed by desperate mothers trying to ignore their crying children until it was their turn.

Half an hour later, Kurt finally sat in the treatment room – he might have been able to get in earlier due to the fact that he was still shaking madly and spilled blood everywhere – having to bear another really awkward conversation, this time with the doctor who obviously thought he was being abused at home thanks to all of the bruises. The man just raised his eyebrows at Kurt's explanation that it was nothing but a really bad day and handed him some pamphlets upon leaving. Kurt had a difficult time deciding which one had been more horrifying: getting the Talk from his Dad or having a doctor assume that he was abused by his family while he took care of his broken nose.

When they finally left the hospital, Kurt was more than ready to just get back home and sleep through the rest of the day. Burt was about to let him, but the moment he mentioned the history test Kurt had so conveniently forgotten about, Kurt knew he had no choice but to return to Dalton. By the time he would be able to retake the test he would have forgotten everything.

At least, he still had a bit time before the test. All he had to do was convincing Burt to let him go back to school and take him to the Lima Bean before dropping him there. It took quite a bit of his admirable persuasion skills, but Kurt finally got there. The moment he finally put his hands on a delicious nonfat mocha, he was sure the day would have to get better.

That was, until some idiot in a sports car decided to speed through the parking lot Kurt was just about to cross. Conveniently, it had rained all night and the jerk managed to hit an enormous puddle just at the right angle to drench Kurt's clothes in muddy water. Who, in his shock, spilled all of his mocha on himself to top things off.

When Burt finally stopped insulting the idiot who obviously had won his license in lottery, Kurt had just enough time to realize that if they jumped in the car right then and exceeded every speed limit on the way, they might be in time for his test. He somehow convinced his father to do just that, frantically going through the facts in his mind. It would be a miracle if he passed the test now, if someone gave him another month to forget all about the topic, he would be sure to fail it.

Therefore Kurt did his very best to ignore the shocked looks on the faces of his fellow Dalton students when he all but stumbled into the room mid-exam, covered into blood and dirt from head to toe, hair a mess and injuries all over. He didn't answer his teacher's worried questions, just grabbed the paper and sat down at the first free desk that came into sight. He was more than determined to skip the rest of his classes and probably even Warbler rehearsal the moment this was over and done with and just fall on his bed and sleep.

But again, fate had other ideas for him. When he finally left the classroom to head for his dorm room and at last change out of his soaking wet uniform, Blaine was already waiting for him.

_Oh great, just the person I want to see in my current state. If he didn't friend-zone me already, this will do it._

Though Kurt was pretty sure he was friend-zoned by now. The Jeremiah incident had made it rather clear that Blaine wasn't interested in him, at least not that way. And his current appearance wouldn't do much to change his mind. Feeling humiliated and more than just a little frustrated, Kurt just gave his friend his best bitch glare and headed past him. Blaine, being the good friend that he was – though it unnerved Kurt to no end right then – followed suit, obviously concerned.

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt chose to just label the question unworthy of any response whatsoever and remained silent. The moment he'd open his mouth, he'd snap at someone and he knew that Blaine was seriously concerned. He really had to give him credit for not laughing at the sight in front of him.

Caught up in his anger, Kurt once more proved his incredible talent to miss out on stairs and promptly fell backwards – this time into Blaine. Luckily enough, it wasn't much of a fall. The second he found himself sprawled on top his best friend/secret love, Kurt blushed madly and jumped to his feet so quickly it brought the dizziness from earlier back. Stumbling backward, he this time took Wes and David down with him, who had just happened to pass the scene.

Once they had disentangled themselves, David took hold of Kurt's elbow and turned to Blaine.

"I think you better look after Kurt for the rest of the day, before he gets someone killed. That sounds like a valid excuse to miss rehearsal, doesn't it, Wes?"

Wes just nodded absently, dabbing at a stain Kurt had left behind on his blazer, a rather ugly mixture of blood and mud.

Blaine decided that this sounded like a plan, gently leading Kurt up the stairs, making sure no one crossing their path was harmed in any way. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his overprotective manner, but couldn't help but agree in the back of his mind. After all, he seemed to attract an irrational amount of accidents today.

When they arrived at the door to Kurt's room, he was finally able to convince Blaine to let go of his arm because seriously, what could happen at this point? Of course, Kurt proved to be wrong as he wrenched the door open after unlocking it with just a bit too much force, somehow managing to knock himself out with it.

A few minutes later, he woke up on his bed, Blaine sitting next to him with an even more concerned expression. Confused, Kurt took in his surroundings before sitting up ever so carefully.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you in. Seems like it's really not your day."

"Oh, most definitely not."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Now that he finally sat on his bed, safe and secure with Blaine at his side, it seemed to get better. The events of the day actually had a funny side to them from this perspective. Kurt was more than ready to share his story with Blaine to coax one of those wonderful laughs out of him, when he at last remembered that his clothes were still gross and he had just ruined his blanket by lying on top of it.

He jumped out of the bed – another bad move – ending up in a heap on the floor with his nightstand and a lamp on top of him. Blaine quickly hurried over to his side and removed the furniture, earning a grateful look from his friend.

"Would you mind getting a new blanket out of the cupboard? I don't really trust myself with that right now and I really need to get out of these muddy clothes."

"No problem. You go get changed."

Blaine flashed him a brilliant smile and went over to the cupboard, coming across Kurt's spare uniform on his way. He gently tossed it over to his friend before starting to rummage through it, searching for a blanket.

Kurt carefully proceeded in the direction of his bathroom, relieved when he didn't collide with the door. The relief disappeared rather quickly though, as his struggle with the soaked clothes – which upon drying on his body had decided to cling to him as tightly as if someone had glued them to him – led to more painful encounters with furniture. By the time he was finally done – sporting even more bruises – he could only vaguely remember ever being graceful (or dress without getting injured, at that).

When he at last emerged from the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of Blaine having made himself comfortable on his bed with a new blanket, worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt was too exhausted to really think of an answer, so he just shrugged and let himself fall onto the bed next to Blaine, immediately closing his eyes. He was so tired that he didn't even have time to wonder how he had gotten from the bathroom to his bed without accidents of any sort.

"Care to tell me?"

Kurt mumbled something incomprehensible, almost half asleep, and Blaine decided that it could wait until he woke up again. After all, they were both dismissed from rehearsal and apart from homework, he didn't have much else to do.

Thus, when Kurt opened his eyes again two hours later, Blaine was still sitting next to him, fond smile in place.

"How long have I been asleep?", Kurt managed to croak out, instantly worried that this horrible day of never-ending humiliation and pain had done something to ruin his voice.

"Not long. Two hours at the most."

"And you stayed here all the time?"

"Well, I wouldn't miss out on being the first one to hear the whole story. It should be rather spectacular by the way you look."

Kurt sighed once more, briefly closing his eyes to gather the strength to recount this day of horrors. When he was done, Blaine was staring at him, mouth agape. After some time, he seemed to notice it and finally closed it, regaining the ability to speak.

"That was one really bad day, that much is clear."

Kurt only managed to chuckle dryly in response.

"Do things like that happen often around you?"

"Why, so you can avoid me?", Kurt smirked. "No, usually not. It's never been this bad. I mean, everyone has a bad day now and then, but that was about a worst case scenario."

"I'd never avoid you."

"Even if I attract an obscene amount of dangerous and humiliating accidents at times?"

"Even then."

Somehow, the atmosphere had changed without Kurt noticing it. Somewhere down the line their playful banter had become something much more meaningful and now he was finding himself staring into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes, trying to figure out how much more it was exactly.

Blaine had obviously decided to get his point across his own way by simply pressing those delicious lips gently against Kurt's, careful to avoid his broken nose or the black eye. When they at last broke apart, Kurt had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_Oh. So the fireworks in my head weren't just my imagination._

Blaine took Kurt's silence as a good sign and gently took his pale hands in his own.

"Kurt, I know how much you love romance and I really didn't plan on letting you know this way, but I'm rather sure that I'm in love with you and I just couldn't _not _tell you, if you get what I mean. I mean, look at the day you just had, you could have broken your neck falling down a staircase or this jerk in the parking lot could have hit you instead of that puddle. And I'd have never told you how much you mean to me and-"

Kurt decided that this would be a good time to interrupt Blaine's adorable rambling with a kiss of his own. And he was pretty sure he could have kept doing this forever - especially with that wonderful boy who couldn't resist telling him how much he loved him despite him looking his very worst – if his hands hadn't ruined the moment.

Sometime during that incredible kiss they had sneaked up to cup Blaine's face and by the time the other boy had regained enough rational thought to finally notice and pull away, Kurt's hands were shaking madly. The low blood sugar had kicked in again and Kurt silently cursed it for bad timing.

Blaine, in the meantime, was much too worried over the phenomenon to think about it interrupting their kiss.

"Kurt, are you all right?"

The panicked look on his face was almost funny.

"Blaine, I'm fine. Just low blood sugar."

"Do you have anything here?"

"Not really, I don't get this very often. But I think there might be some chocolate left in my desk."

Blaine jumped to his feet and was back at Kurt's side in no time, already unwrapping the chocolate.

"By the way, did I get to tell you that I love you, too?"

The smile on Blaine's face could only be described as brilliant.

"I don't think so. But you're welcome to do so once your hands stop shaking so much. It unsettles me a bit."

With that, he started to gently feed Kurt bits of chocolate.

_I could get used to that if it means that every bad day ends like this..._


End file.
